


I'll Prove That I'm Not Boring

by coolgirl24



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:17:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolgirl24/pseuds/coolgirl24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How far will Ann go to prove that she isn't boring?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Prove That I'm Not Boring

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing any fan fiction. Let me know how I did and don't be afraid to leave some suggestions or constructive criticism!

“Alright everybody, we’re finally here!” Leslie exclaimed in the hotel lobby.  
“I don’t really know what you mean by everybody, it’s just you, me, your nerd husband, and the slutty nurse.” April flatly stated.  
“Now April,” Leslie lectured, “I know that you didn’t want to come on this trip, but I really appreciate that you came. This just proves to me what a mature, beautiful woman you’re becoming and…”  
“Ew stop.” April cut off Leslie.  
“Yeah we’re going to have a super great time tonight! We don’t have to be at the meeting tomorrow until 2:00, which means we can have a girls night and drink and talk about boys and all of that good stuff!” Ann pretty much squeaked. She had never got to spend time with just April and Leslie before and she was looking forward to it. She thought this night could be the beginning of a friendship between her and April. Although she knew that she would have to get a couple of drinks in April before she would even talk to her normally without constantly insulting her.  
“I’m locking myself in my room all night and looking for places to hide dead bodies. But you two have a wonderful time tonight!” She said in an extremely sarcastic tone.  
“I will also be locking myself in my room while you guys have your ‘girls night’” Ben said while intimidating quotation marks with his fingers in the air. “I’ll just be watching Star Trek and having a couple beers. It’ll be like…. Like my own little guys night but with just me,” He laughed nervously.  
Leslie, Ann, and April all stared at him with blank faces. “Yeah okay.” Ben said nodding his head and making a smirk.  
“Well can we just go get the keys to our rooms already? God I’m so bored” April whined.  
They all walked up to the front counter. It was a pretty nice hotel considering that the parks department was paying for all of their rooms. “Hi, I’m Leslie Knope from the Pawnee Parks department. We have three rooms that we need to check into.”  
“Alright, I’ll look you up and get your keys for you in just a sec.” The front office lady politely said. “Well it looks like we only have two rooms under Leslie Knope.” The lady said.  
“What? I asked for three rooms. One for me and Ben, and then one each for April and Ann.”  
“Well I’m very sorry about this, but we don’t have any extra rooms. We’re all booked up right now.  
“What about any supply closets? Ann could just sleep in one of those tonight.” April deadpanned. Ann gave her a dirty look and everyone else ignored her.  
“Oh. Um. Well, we’ll make it work. Thank you.” She grabbed the keys and Ann, April and Ben followed.  
“Well what the fuck are we supposed to do now?” April asked.  
“Well I’m sorry but you two are just going to have to stick it out. Just think of it as a bonding experience! April you get to spend the night with the most beautiful tropical fish in the whole world, and you Ann get to spend time with the brightest young lady in all of the universe!”  
“Yeah April it won’t be that bad. I’m sure there are two beds in there. We can make it work.” Ann said even though she was very unsure and actually a little frightened. She closed her mouth tight into a straight line and nodded her head a little.  
“Gee. That sounds so amazing.” April rolled her eyes.  
All four of them went into an elevator and went up to the 5th floor. It was completely silent, which was very unusual when Leslie was around. As they stood there in the awkward silence with only the sound of the cheesy elevator music, Ann was thinking. She was extremely nervous about sharing a room with April. She had always wanted to get to know her, but not when April was already in a bad mood.  
As they arrived to their floor, they walked up to room 17 and room 18, that were right next to each other. “Well I think that Leslie and I are room 17 and that must mean April and Ann are in room 18.” No one said anything so he continued. “I’m just gonna go in my room and take a shower and probably head to bed, but you three have an awesome girls night and Leslie come back whenever you want.”  
“I’m actually just really tired and I don’t know if I really feel like doing anything either. I just feel like going to bed.” Ann said while yawning.  
“No no no no no! We’ve been planning to drink and have an awesome girls night with just the three of us! I’ve planned a lot of activities and I have some whipped vodka. I even made a binder that has our agenda for the night. C’mon it’ll be awesome Ann!”  
“Oh I.. I don’t kn….” Ann started.  
“Yeah Ann we’re going to have a blast.” April cut her off and shot her a devious smile.  
“Yeah that’s the spirit! Yay girls night!” Leslie shouted as she opened the door. Ann followed her in and April was right behind her. Ann bent over to pick up her back pack and she felt a hand caress her ass. She popped up faster than a millisecond and turned around and only saw April.  
“Oh what Ann? I’m just having fun on girls night.” She gave her an evil grin and pushed passed her as she entered the room.  
“Looks like there’s only one bed.” Leslie mentioned. This startled Ann because she was still focusing on what just happened with April and wasn’t really paying attention to anything else.  
“Well I call the bed!” April shouted as she plopped all of her things onto it.  
“Yeah I guess I’ll just make a bed on the floor”.” Ann mumbled.  
************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************* The night began with all of them taking shots of the whipped vodka. None of them really had a strong tolerance when it came to alcohol, so it didn’t take long until they were belligerently drunk. They all played games and talked about High School and who they had crushes on. They played games and even tried to watch some Sex and the City episodes but they were all too drunk to focus on anything for that long of a time. Strangely, they were all getting along. Even April and Ann. It was like they had been best friends for years and there was no rivalry between them what so ever. Now it was 2:00 in the morning and now they were sitting around a table. Things had died down and they were all getting a sleepy.  
“Okay, okay, okay, now let’s get serious. In all honesty, if you had to have sex with one female celebrity, who would it be?” Leslie slurred as she downed another shot.  
“Oooooo! Um mine would definitely be Megan Fox.” Ann squealed also while taking another shot.  
“Mine would be Hilary Clinton for sure.” Leslie shouted practically before Ann had even finished talking.  
“Hmm interesting choice” Ann giggled, “What about yours, April?” April looked down at her shot that was so full it was spilling over the edges. She picked it up and put it to her lips before she leaned her head back and let the burning sensation slide down her esophagus. She closed her eyes and pucker her lips, and then shook her head like she was reacting to a really sour candy. She then looked Ann dead in the eyes and put a serious look on her face.  
“You.” April said to Ann.  
“Me?” Ann asked shocked.  
“Oh April! You are such a jokester and so funny and just perfect.” Leslie said, slurring more and more each time she opened her mouth.  
Ann tried to laugh it off too, but April had said it with much more seriousness than she usually did when she joked. Then Ann felt a cool hand on her leg that started stroking up and down. Moving higher and higher, until it was finally under her skirt, inching its way across Ann’s smooth tan skin. Ann grabbed April’s hand and pushed it away. She looked across from her to see if Leslie had noticed anything, and not surprisingly, Leslie had her head down on the table passed out.  
“What are you doing?” Ann asked April.  
“Nothing. I just wanted to feel your leg is all. And it’s girls night. Remember?” She smiled.  
Ann felt her cheeks warm up. She felt so dumb, but she actually liked the feeling of April’s hand. What the fuck are you thinking Ann? She thought to herself. She’s like 11 years younger than you, she’s married, not to mention to your ex, also she hates you and she’s only acting this way because she’s drunk. Get it together.  
Ann had always thought that April was a pretty girl, and that she had a really nice body, but it wasn’t more than that.  
“Well guys, I think I’m gonna go back into my room for the night. Maybe even wake Ben up, if you know what I mean.” Leslie winked and held both of her hands up, expecting high fives from each, but neither of them did so she slowly put her hands down.  
“Ew Leslie.” April rolled her eyes.  
“Oh… um, you sure Leslie? We’re just getting started though! Let’s take more shots!” Ann pleaded. She didn’t want to be alone with April right now.  
“No, I got to go to my own room. Sorry guys. See you in the morning!” She got up and stumbled to the door and slammed it a little too loud behind her.  
“Well I guess it’s just you and me now Ann.” April smiled and put her hand on top of Ann’s that was sitting on the table. Ann’s heart starting beating fast and her stomach filled with butterflies.  
“I’m actually pretty tired too, I think I want to just go to bed.” Ann replied.  
“Oh c’mon Ann. Don’t be boring! I think they have a 24 hour Jacuzzi downstairs. And besides, if you go to bed this drunk, you’ll for sure have a hangover in the morning. Let’s just go sit in the Jacuzzi and sober up for a bit and then we’ll go to sleep.”  
As much as she didn’t want to admit it, April was right. If she went to sleep before sobering up, she would have a killer hangover tomorrow and that would be terrible for a meeting.  
“I don’t even have a swim suit with me.”  
“Well neither do I Ann, but a bra and panties are practically the same thing.” She winked at Ann.  
Ann felt the butterflies return to her stomach and she swallowed loudly. Just imagining April in her bra and panties was turning her on.  
“I don’t think that’s such a good idea April. I’m sure there’s people out there.”  
“So what?” April stood up. “You coming or not?” She walked over to the door and stood with a hand on her hip looking at Ann with a blank face.  
“Ugh. I guess.” Ann stood up and stumbled over to April.  
They drunkenly walked outside to the Jacuzzi and the pool. It was freezing outside and the concrete was cold on their feet. Luckily there was no one else out there which is what Ann was worried about the most. And the fact that she was very attracted to April tonight and couldn’t lie to herself about how much it made her feel when April touched her inappropriately.  
Right when they arrived to the edge of the Jacuzzi, April immediately started to strip down. Ann couldn’t help but stare at her in amazement. April slowly unbuttoned her red cardigan until she pulled it off revealing her thin, white, spaghetti strap tank top. She crossed her arms on each side of the bottom of her tank top, and lifted it over her head. She had on a black bra covering her small breasts. Her stomach was flat, toned and tanned. Her collar bones pushed out and went all the way to the edges of her shoulders. She then unbuttoned her yellow jeans and slipped her legs out. She was wearing a pink lace thong that rested on her hips. Her legs were long and lean. Ann was mesmerized at how sexy she looked. April ran a hand through her short black hair that rested on her shoulders.  
“So are you going to just stare at me or are you also going to get in?” April asked in a joking tone as she turned around and walked down the steps into the Jacuzzi. This showed off her plump little ass that made the tiniest where her thigh met her butt cheek.  
Ann was so embarrassed, but also so turned on. She hadn’t realized how hard she was staring. She blushed for the second time that night due to April. Ann pulled her white sweater above her head and was now standing there with just her white padded bra and her skirt on. It was so cold out you could almost see how hard her nipples were through her bra. She then unzipped her skirt from the side and let it fall to her feet before she stepped out of it. She was so glad that she decided not to wear comfortable panties today and instead went with her bright purple ones that, in her opinion, made her ass look good. Even though Ann was not fat in the slightest, she almost felt self conscious. April was so skinny and had the longest legs. Sure, her boobs were bigger than April’s, but that didn’t make her feel any better. Ann slowly walked into the Jacuzzi and sat across from April.  
“Awh, this feels really nice.”  
“Yeah it does. Andy and I should get one of these.”  
Ann didn’t know why, but it made her kind of jealous that she brought up Andy. She decided to slowly scoot closer to April, so slow that she wouldn’t even notice that she was moving.  
They sat in there in silence for a while, and soon enough Ann was now inches away from April. Ann went to bring her hand out from underneath the water to swipe her hair from her eyes when she accidentally touched April’s boob.  
“Oh my gosh. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to do that.” Ann apologized and tried not to make it awkward.  
“Gee Ann. I’m sure you didn’t.” April replied sarcastically.  
“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Ann said starting to get irritated. April was the one who grabbed her ass earlier and slid her hand up and down her thigh!  
“You’ve been giving me hints all night Ann. You stared at me when I was getting undressed, and you scooted all the way across the Jacuzzi to be right next to me.”  
Ann opened her mouth to tell her exactly how wrong she was, but before she knew it April’s mouth was on hers. Ann was so shocked she sat there for a second before she started to kiss April back. April’s hand found her way to Ann’s hair and tangled it in there and pushed Ann closer to her. Their lips moved in synchronization like they were meant to be together. April was now sitting on Ann’s lap straddling her. Ann’s hand were rubbing up and down April’s back and occasionally grabbing onto April’s plump ass. April pushed her tongue into Ann’s mouth and Ann returned the favor. Their tongues dance into each other’s mouths. April removed herself from Ann’s mouth and began to trace kisses down her jaw down to her neck where she started to lightly suck. Ann moaned softly. Her hands were now running all over April’s body, but mostly finding their way back to April’s ass where she was now going underneath her panties to feel her bare skin.  
April started to go further down Ann’s neck. She started to kiss Ann’s collar bones and then she moved even further and went to her chest. She planted a kiss on Ann’s right boob that was almost completely popping out of her bra.  
Ann removed her hands from April’s ass and grabbed each side of April’s face to bring it back to hers so she could kiss her some more. April leaned back and Ann groaned in protest.  
“Let’s go back to our room.” She said and then kissed Ann some more.  
Without saying anything, Ann out of the Jacuzzi and picked up her clothes. It felt even colder now. The air stung their wet skin as they ran in only their bra and underwear into the lobby and into an elevator.  
Once they were in the elevator, they started to softly kiss each other. Ann started to realize what she was doing. She felt sick to her stomach. She gently pushed April off her.  
“I.. I really don’t think we should be doing this April.”  
“Why?” April rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.  
“Well for one, you’re married. For two, we’re coworkers. And third, I’m not gay and neither are you.”  
By this time they were out of the elevator and walking back to their door. April slid their key through the slot on the handle and walked in.  
“God Ann.” She snapped. “You’re so lame.”  
“Because I don’t want to hook up with a married woman who is eleven years younger than me?”  
“You never have fun or do anything crazy. You’re boring. This is exactly why I don’t like you and why we’re not friends.”  
April’s words stung. All she ever wanted was to be friends with April. She tried so hard all the time and was always shot down. But she wasn’t boring! And she did crazy stuff sometimes! And she was going to prove it to April.  
“Oh yeah?” Ann said as she walked towards April. She pushed April on her back onto the bed. Maybe a little too rough, but she didn’t care at the moment. Ann walked closer to the bed and climbed onto to it. She one hand and one knee on either side of April. She crawled up until she was inches from April’s lips. She stared into April’s big brown eyes before she leaned down and kissed April more passionately than she’s ever kissed anyone. Her hands moved up and down April’s soft skin. She then sat up and was sitting on April. Their pussies touching. Ann swayed her hips back and forth and made April moan. Ann then reached beneath April’s back and unhooked her bra. She removed it completely and Ann stared at April’s A cup breasts and her small hard nipples. She leaned down and began to kiss all of April’s chest until she started to suck on the left one and took April’s right on between her fingers and twisted softly. April was moaning and lifting her hips off of the bed. Ann continued to suck on her left nipple and took her right hand down to April’s panties. She rubbed the outside and could feel how wet April was. She then stuck her hand down April’s underwear and felt how warm and slippery her pussy was. She took her middle finger and rubbed it down the middle and slid it back up until she found April’s clit and slowly rubbed it in circles. Ann brought her mouth up to April’s and began kissing her. April moaned loudly into Ann’s mouth. Ann picked up the pace with her circling. She went faster and faster until April was moaning so loud that she thought that it would wake Ben and Leslie. She stopped and brought her finger lower, along with her pointer finger, and slid them into April. She pumped them in and out effortlessly, due to how wet April was. She got into a nice rhythm. She went in and out of April for about five minutes before she removed her mouth from April’s, and took her fingers out of April’s pussy.  
“No don’t stop!” April whined.  
Ann just smiled and slid her body down until her face was hovering inches from April’s pussy. She placed her fingers on each side of April’s hips and slid her panties down her legs until they were completely off. Ann then pressed her lips to April’s pussy. She had never done this to a girl before and didn’t really know what she was doing. She began to lick from bottom to top, flicking when she got to April’s clit. She pretty much was making out with April’s center, substituting where her tongue would normally go, and putting it inside of April’s pussy. She did this for a while until she focused on April’s clit the most. She would make her tongue stiff and flick up and down on it until she pursed her lips around April’s clit and sucked. Bringing her pointer finger and middle finger and shoved them into April. She sucked on her clit and pumped her fingers in and out of April’s pussy. Going faster and faster until April was pretty much screaming.  
She felt so powerful. April the girl who picked on her every day and made her feel like shit, even though she was always nice to her. She practically had that girl in her hand and could make her do anything she wanted.  
She felt April start to tighten around her fingers and her hips lifted off of the bed. April’s whole body tightened and tingled.  
“I’m.. uhhh…. I’m going to…ahhh.. cum!”  
Soon Ann felt a warm liquid pour into her mouth. It didn’t taste bad, but it didn’t taste good either. She swiped her tongue up and down April’s pussy a couple more times before she stood up and looked at April laying completely naked on the bed with her legs spread apart. She was out of breathe and was staring at Ann.  
“Still think I’m boring, huh?” Ann said as she walked away and went into the bathroom to start the shower.


End file.
